During a drilling operation, fluids are circulated through the drill string from the surface to cool and lubricate the drill bit and flush out cuttings and other matter from the wellbore. The upper end of the rotating drill string is mechanically coupled to the rotating stem of a swivel or top drive. A washpipe assembly allows for a fluid seal between the stationary and nonrotating component of the swivel or top drive known as a gooseneck and the rotating upper end of the drill stem. Typically, the washpipe assembly includes lower and upper seal assemblies. The upper and lower seal assemblies typically have packing ring seals that contact the outer surface of the washpipe. The upper and lower seal assemblies are designed to prevent contact between the washpipe and spacing rings that center the washpipe in the upper and lower seal assemblies while fluidly sealing against the washpipe. However, as the packing ring seals are worn away, the washpipe may contact the spacing rings causing damage to the washpipe or one or more of the seal assemblies, requiring repair of the washpipe assembly. Additionally, traditional washpipe assembly designs require components of the washpipe assembly to be coupled by threaded connections, which may require the use of tools such as sledge hammers to assemble. As washpipe assemblies are often suspended over a drill floor, difficulty in transportation and use of the tools may increase risk of injury to drill rig personnel. Washpipe assembly operational lifespan, as used herein, refers to the amount a washpipe assembly may be used before failure is expected or a repair or refurbishment is to be undertaken. Refurbishment, as used herein, may include replacement of a seal, the washpipe, or any other component of the washpipe assembly.